Umineko No Naku Koro Ni
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Sesosok mahluk aneh mulai menghantui  hari-hari Ichigo  sejak ia melihat seorang gadis misterius didepan kelas XI-1. Peristiwa2 diluar nalar pun mulai terjadi.  apa yg sebenarnya terjadi? Horor,Mystery,tragedy, some chara will dead in next chapter. review


"Hey lihat teman- teman, siapa ini? Rukia Kuchiki hah?"  
>Kata pria berambut hitam itu pada teman- temannya.<br>Tak jauh dihadapannya, seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu nampak tersudut. Rukia, nama gadis itu, mundur beberapa langkah, namun kakinya terpeleset dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai toilet yang basah. Ia menekuk alisnya.  
>"Mau apa kalian? Pergi! Aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian!" Bentaknya dengan nada kasar.<br>Orang- orang dihadapannya hanya menyeringai.  
>"Tidak ada urusan? Jangan bercanda Kuchiki..." Seorang pemuda berkacamata maju dan berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.<br>"Sebagai murid pindahan, seharusnya kau sedikit lebih tahu diri."  
>"A-apa...?"<br>Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ maju dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan jari- jari lentiknya.  
>"Ckckck, malang nian nasibmu nak... Tapi inilah ganjarannya kalau kau berani menentang kami..."<br>"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Perbuatan kalian yang melanggar peraturan sekolah lah yang salah!"  
>"Peraturan...dibuat untuk dilanggar... Bukankah begitu teman- teman?" Ujar pemuda berkacamata itu lagi.<br>Orang-orang itu tertawa membenarkan. Rukia makin tersudut.  
>"...dan sekarang..." Pemuda itu mengangkat sebuah balok kayu. Matanya memancarkan kebengisan dan bibirnya tersenyum keji.<br>Teman- temannya turut melakukan hal yang sama. Rukia nampak ketakutan.  
>Mereka mendekat.<br>Mengepung gadis itu dalam pola setengah lingkaran.  
>"Teman- teman... Mari kita ajarkan anak ini... Untuk menjadi lebih tahu diri."<br>Bagai dikomando oleh kata- kata si pemuda, serentak mereka semua mengayunkan balok kayu ditangan mereka ketubuh mungil gadis itu.  
>Rukia menjerit kesakitan.<br>Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka.  
>Darah mengalir mengotori seragam putihnya.<br>"Gwaaa! Sakitt! Hentikann!" Jeritnya pilu.  
>"Berteriaklah! Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu!"<br>Salah satu pukulan balok kayu itu mengenai kakinya. Bunyi 'krak!' terdengar samar.  
>"AAAAAA!"<br>Dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap bayangan dua orang siswa di depan pintu toilet itu.  
>Mereka nampak ketakutan.<br>"Orihime... Hanatarou..." Ucapnya penuh nada meminta pertolongan.  
>Namun kedua orang itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan dengan ketakutan, mereka bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.<br>"Tu...tunggu! Orihime! Hanatarou!" Jeritnya dengan suara tercekat. Pukulan demi pukulan masih menghantam tubuhnya.  
>"Kau lihat? Bahkan mereka yang selalu kau tolong tak mau membantumu! Kau tak punya siapapun sekarang!"<br>Pelupuk mata gadis itu tergenang oleh air mata. Kepalanya berdenyut- denyut kesakitan.  
>"Hey lihat apa yang kubawa..." Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar menunjukkan sesuatu yang dibawanya.<br>Seekor kelinci berbulu putih bersih.  
>"Ch-Chappy...?" Mata gadis itu terbelalak.<br>Pemuda bertubuh besar itu mengambil pisau lipat yang ia selipkan dibalik punggungnya.  
>Ujung pisau itu berkilat tertimpa cahaya temaram lampu 20 watt yang nyawanya mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.<br>Kelinci itu meronta- ronta dalam genggaman si pemuda.  
>Rukia menyeret tubuhnya dan berusaha menghentikan apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan.<br>"Ja-Jangan..." Tangan gadis itu menggapai- gapai. Kaki- kaki patahnya ia seret dengan paksa.  
>Si pemuda hanya tersenyum kejam.<br>"Selamat tinggal, kelinci bodoh..."  
>"Crashhh!"<br>Ia menyabetkan pisaunya pada leher si kelinci. Dan dalam waktu sedetik, telah memisahkan tubuh dan kepala kelinci itu dengan sadis...  
>"CHAPPY!" Rukia menjerit. Darah si kelinci membasahi wajahnya.<br>Mengotori bajunya dengan warna merah pekat.  
>Menyatu dengan noda darahnya sendiri.<br>Pandangannya mengabur.  
>Tubuhnya seakan tak kuasa lagi menopang massa dirinya sendiri.<br>Ia jatuh tersungkur dilantai.  
>Darah yang mengalir dari luka- luka ditubuhnya membentuk danau merah darah.<br>"A-apa dia sudah mati...?" Seorang gadis bermata _hazel_ nampak ketakutan.  
>Ia mencengkram erat lengan gadis berambut <em>blonde<em> disampingnya.  
>Pemuda berkacamata itu mendekati tubuh Rukia yang terkapar dilantai.<br>Dijambaknya rambut _onyx_ si gadis dan diangkatnya wajah gadis itu.  
>Mata gadis itu tertutup.<br>Nafasnya tak terasa lagi.  
>Gadis bermata <em>hazel<em> itupun menjerit tertahan sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut _blonde _disampingnya menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya.  
>Pemuda berkacamata itu berbalik dan menatap mereka semua.<br>"Ini... Akan jadi rahasia kecil kita... Tidak ada yang boleh membocorkannya, atau kalian..."  
>Pemuda itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.<br>"... Akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan dia... Atau kelinci itu..."  
>Mereka semua mengangguk ragu.<br>Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
>"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mayatnya?" Tanya seorang pemuda...<br>Pemuda berkacamata itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.  
>"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Yang terpenting sekarang, tak ada seorangpun dari kalian, yang boleh membocorkan masalah ini kepihak sekolah."<br>"Kami mengerti..."  
>"Bagus... Sekarang semuanya bubar. Kecuali kau, Sado. Kau harus membantuku mengurus mayatnya."<br>Pemuda yang dipanggil Sado itu hanya mengangguk.  
>Para siswa itupun membubarkan diri.<p>

Meninggalkan jenazah gadis itu bersama dua pemuda lainnya.  
>Gadis bermata hazel itu menoleh kebelakang.<br>"Maaf, Rukia-chan..."

***UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI*  
>~RENGOKU~<strong>

.

.

Song by: Akiko Shikata

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

This fic is mine.

.

.

.

_"Dimana ini...?  
>Gelap... Aku tak bisa melihat apa- apa...<br>Kenapa aku berada disini...?  
>Sakit... Sakit...<br>Tubuhku sakit...  
>Kenapa begini...?<br>Apa salahku...?  
>Apa dosaku...?<br>Kenapa?  
>Kenapa?<br>KENAPA?  
>Bunuh!<br>Bunuh!  
>BUNUH!<br>Mati!  
>Mati!<br>MATI!  
>Mereka harus mati!<br>Mereka harus membayar semua yang telah mereka ambil!"_

Sosok itu merangkak tertatih- tatih.  
>Ia tertawa- tawa sambil menyeret- nyeret kakinya yang tertekuk tak wajar.<br>_**"AKU KEMBALI! AKU KEMBALI! AKU KEMBALI!"**_

.

"Hah...hah...hah..."  
>Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya.<br>Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh proporsional pemuda itu.  
>"Sial... Mimpi buruk..." Desisnya kesal.<br>Ia menoleh kearah jam didinding kamarnya.  
>Pukul 12.14 malam.<br>Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Ditatapnya langit- langit kamarnya yang berwarna gading.  
>"Apa... Maksud dari mimpi itu ya? Lalu... Siapa orang itu? Ah, tidak penting..."<br>Ichigo menutup matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah terlelap.

.

_**Né regole Né comandamenti Né ragione  
>In altre parole: imprevedibile!<br>**Neither rules Neither commandment Neither reason_

_In alter words: unforeseeable!__  
><em>.

"Cuit~ Cuit~"  
>Kicauan burung gereja mengiringi langkah para siswa SMU Karakura menuju gerbang sekolah.<br>Diantara kerumunan berseragam putih-abu-abu tersebut, nampak seorang pemuda berambut oranye cerah tengah berjalan dengan langkah malas. Ia menggaruk- garuk rambut jabriknya dengan kesal.  
>"Uh, kenapa harus hari ini sih?" Mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam gerutuan.<br>"Kau stres karena tes matematika nanti, huh?"  
>Ichigo, nama pemuda itu, menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut silver tengah menatapnya sinis.<br>"Apa maksudmu dengan stres, Toushiro?" Ichigo itu balik bertanya pada pemuda itu.  
>Pemuda yang dipanggil Toushiro itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.<br>"Kau tidak belajar bukan?"  
>"Apa? Enak saja! Aku belajar tahu! Hanya saja..."<br>"Hanya saja apa?"  
>"Aku masih tidak mengerti... Hehehe,.." Ichigo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tertawa canggung.<br>Pemuda berambut _silver_ dihadapannya membuang nafas dan menatapnya kesal.  
>"Baiklah, baiklah... Ayo kita ke perpustakaan sekarang. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum bel masuk, aku akan mengajari hal- hal yang tidak kau mengerti."<br>"Eh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku jawabanmu pada saat tes nanti saja?"  
>Toushiro men-<em>death glare<em> pemuda itu.  
>"Mau atau tidak?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah.<br>Ichigo menelan ludah dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah saat Toushiro menyeretnya ke perpustakaan.

.

"Jadi kalau menyelesaikan persamaan seperti ini, akan lebih mudah jika memakai rumus ini..." Toushiro menjelaskan rumus- rumus untuk bahan test nanti kepada Ichigo.  
>Pemuda bermata <em>hazel<em> itu hanya mengangguk- angguk pelan, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dikatakan pemuda mungil dihadapannya itu.  
>Tiba- tiba, telinganya mendengar sesuatu.<br>Suara orang yang tengah bercakap- cakap.  
><em>'Aneh...'<em> Pikir pemuda itu.  
><em>'Siapa yang datang keperpustakaan pagi- pagi begini?'<em>  
>Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.<br>"... Ingat itu baik- baik..." Suara laki- laki.  
>"...Ba-baik... A-aku mengerti..." Kali ini suara wanita.<br>"Temanmu itu juga harus kau beritahu. Ingat, kami bisa melakukan hal- hal yang tidak akan pernah kalian bayangkan.."  
>"I-iya..."<br>"Bagus."  
>Ichigo melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan muncul dari balik salah satu rak buku.<br>Wajahnya nampak ketakutan.  
>Gadis itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.<br>Seorang pemuda berkacamata nampak berjalan tenang menuju pintu keluar.  
>Sebelum mencapai pintu, pandangan mata mereka sempat bertemu.<br>Pemuda itu menekuk alisnya dan pergi.  
>"Apa...yang mereka bicarakan...?" Gumamnya pelan.<p>

Tiba- tiba hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.  
>Dengan sangat berat, ia mencoba menoleh kesamping. Nampak Hitsugaya Toushiro, sang pangeran es SMU Karakura tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.<br>"Kurosaki..."  
>"GYAAA!"<p>

.

"Uh, kau kejam sekali Toushiro..." Ichigo mengusap- usap kepalanya yang kini telah dihiasi dengan benjolan sebesar bola tenis.  
>"Salahmu sendiri tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku." Balas Hitsugaya dengan kesal.<br>Mereka terus berdebat kecil hingga akhirnya sampai dikelas mereka.  
>Kelas X-1.<br>Dari jendela, Ichigo melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah berdiri mematung diseberang sana sembari menatap hampa plang nama kelas XI-1.  
>Gadis itu menoleh perlahan.<br>Ichigo dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan sangat kencang.  
>Bukan karena tertarik.<br>Bukan,  
>Ia merasa takut.<br>Wajah gadis itu sepucat kafan.  
>Pandangan matanya kosong bagai tak menatap apa- apa.<br>Gadis itu melangkah dengan langkah ringan meninggalkan tempat itu.  
>Kaki- kakinya bagaikan tercabut dari tempatnya berpijak dan membuatnya seolah melayang.<br>Hei,  
><em>melayang?<br>_Ichigo makin merinding.  
>Ia mengusap- usap tengkuknya.<br>"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang melihat perilaku aneh sahabatnya itu.  
>Ichigo hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecut.<br>"Tidak ada apa- apa kok."  
>Mereka memasuki kelas itu.<br>Hitsugaya mendekati seorang gadis bermata _hazel_ dengan rambut dikuncir dua yang tengah membaca buku di bangkunya. Gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum manis.  
>"Ohayou, Shiro-chan."<br>"Ssh, sudah kubilang panggil aku Hitsugaya saja, kan!"  
>Gadis itu mengikik geli.<br>Ichigo menyeletuk dari bangkunya.  
>"Hayo pagi- pagi sudah pacaran~"<p>

"Apaan sih Kurosaki …" Gadis bernama Hinamori itu merengut malu. Ichigo hanya cengengesan.

Tiba- tiba seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang dikepang satu memasuki kelas itu. Pandangannya yang lembut menyapu seluruh ruangan. Siswa- siswa pun duduk ditempat mereka masing- masing., begitu juga Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang duduk agak berdekatan.

"Selamat pagi murid- murid." Sapa wanita itu.

"Pagi buuuuuu."

"Kalian sudah siap untuk ulangan hari ini kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"NGGAK SIAP BUUK!" Ichigo, Renji, dan komplotan murid malas dikelas itu secara otomatis dan tanpa komando menyerukan ketidaksetujuan mereka untuk tes hari ini. Anak- anak rajin seperti Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Hanatarou yang tentunya sudah belajar beberapa hari sebelumnya hanya mengangguk sekali tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Siap tidak siap, kalian harus ulangan hari ini atau kalian tidak akan mendapatkan nilai tengah semester kalian." Kata Guru bernama Unohana Retsu itu diselingi senyum yang nampak sangat mengerikan bagi Ichigo dkk.

"Glek."

Terdengar beberapa murid menelan ludah, kemudian berkomat-kamit agar ilham menghampiri kepala mereka pada saat ulangan nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang! Matematika itu susah!" Ichigo menghempaskan dirinya di bangku panjang kafetaria sembari menyeruput teh kotaknya. Hitsugaya menatap pemuda itu heran.

"Apanya yang susah? Itu hanya karena kau tidak belajar."

Ichigo menoleh pada Hitsugaya.

"Tahu nggak singkatan dari MATEMATIKA?"

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"MAkin TEkun MAkin TIdak KAruan! Makanya aku nggak pinter-pinter dari dulu di pelajaran ini." Kata Ichigo sambil merengut.

Hitsugaya tersenyum sinis. Ia merasa sedikit geli mendengar kalimat temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang memasuki kafetaria itu. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi di seberang meja mereka, kemudian seorang gadis, nampaknya anak penjaga kafetaria, menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa pesanannya.

"Enak ya jadi guru. Tinggal duduk, makanan datang. Sementara kita harus berebutan supaya dapet makan." Gumam Ichigo pelan sambil menatap pria diseberang meja.

Hitsugaya meminum jus Jeruknya dan berkata.

"Yah, nggak cuma itu. Kuchiki-sensei itu kan tampan. Wajar deh kalau pelayan disini pada sigap kalau dia datang."

Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya.

"Gantengan juga aku." Ucapnya narsis.

"Jijay…. Eh, kamu udah denger berita tentang Rukia?"

Pemuda bermata haxel itu menggeleng.

"Adiknya Kuchiki-sensei dari kelas X-2 itu? Aku nggak tahu, aku kan nggak masuk selama 3 hari gara-gara pulkam. Emangnya kenapa?"

Hitsugaya memelankan suaranya.

"Dia hilang sejak dua hari yang lalu…. Kuchiki-sensei bilang, Rukia nggak pulang-pulang sejak kemarin lusa. Polisi bahkan sempat datang ke sekolah kemarin untuk mengumpulkan data tentang hilangnya Rukia…." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ichigo mengernyitkan alis.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku nggak inget, Rukia itu yang mana ya?"

Pemuda bermata emerald didepannya membuang nafas.

"Dasar geblek. Masa kelas cuma beda sepuluh meter aja nggak inget?"

"Aku nggak terlalu kenal sama dia…. Dia kan baru pindah seminggu lalu…. Aku tahunya dia itu adik Kuchiki-sensei, udah itu aja."

Hitsugaya meletakkan sikunya diatas meja dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk mendeskripsikan tentang gadis itu.

"Badannya mungil, kecil. Rambutnya pendek, kulitnya putih."

Ichigo berusaha mengingat-ingat. Namun yang muncul dibenaknya adalah sosok _aneh_ tadi pagi.

"Enggg…. Aku masih lupa…. Coba aku ingat-ingat lagi nanti."

"Ya sudahlah. Lagipula bel sebentar lagi berbunyi." Hitsugaya menyeruput jus nya cepat-cepat. Ichigo kembali menatap Kuchiki-sensei yang masih sibuk meminum jus alpukatnya pelan sembari membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Rukia…. Kuchiki….?"

.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang di sekolah itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Sebenarnya ada alasan tersendiri kenapa ia datang kesekolahnya jam segini.

Handphonenya tertinggal dikelas.

Tanpa alat komunikasi itu, semalam dari seumur hidupnya akan terasa sepi.

Ia segera memasuki kelasnya yang telah sepi dan meraba ke kolong mejanya.

"Hap, ketemu kamu sayang. Kalo nggak ada kamu entah apa jadinya hidupku nanti."

Ia pun bergegas keluar dari kelas itu.

Matahari sudah jatuh ke ufuk barat.

Hampir sempurna.

Sebentar lagi kegelapan akan mengambil tugas dari cahaya untuk menyelimuti sebagian dari belahan dunia.

Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba, dari ruang musik yang terletak dua ruangan lagi dari tempatnya berpijak, terdengar bunyi alat-alat musik yang dimainkan secara bersamaan.

Ia dapat merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Apa itu?"

Langkah Ichigo terhambat.

Ia melangkah pelan.

"_Né regole Né comandamenti Né ragione  
>In altre parole: imprevedibile<em>

_Ma succede_  
><em>Cose spiacevoli succedono<em>  
><em>E io ne sono la causa<em>

_Ancora non capisci?"_

Terdengar suara melengking seorang gadis dari dalam ruangan itu.

Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terasa begitu asing ditelinga Ichigo.

Namun, satu hal yang dapat ia mengerti.

Lagu itu, tidak memiliki arti yang menyenangkan.

Ia meneruskan langkahnya. Suara gadis itu makin terdengar jelas.

_"Niente di cui nutrirmi  
>Mi fanno morire di fame<br>Mi fanno morire credendo di poter prevedere._

_Pagliacci, pagliacci impazzite in sogni dorati_  
><em>Sulla scena bagnata di colpe.<em>

_Caricato l'orologio rotto_  
><em>anche stanotte si rialza il sipario della tragedia.<em>

_Su, tenendoci per mano danziamo in infinita disperazione_  
><em>Aperto il catenaccio, verso una nuova gabbia<em>  
><em>Fino alla fine di una notte che non avrà alba."<em>

Lagu itu jelas-jelas bukan lagu Pop yang sedang In akhir-akhir ini.

Nadanya begitu menyeramkan.

Harmoni alat musik yang dimainkan seperti membentuk alunan kesengsaraan.

Penyiksaan.

Ini lagu kutukan.

_"Beatrice! Maga crudele!  
>Di bellezza senza pari<br>Beatrice! Oh! Di dolcezza capricciosa  
>Mai potrò liberarmi dal tuo incantesimo<br>Se questa pena deve durare  
>almeno una volta abbi pietà<em>

_Piena di pianto è l'isola cupa e deserta_  
><em>Sul suolo si riversa inesauribile tristezza<em>

_Più volte s'attraversa il dedalo della disperazione_  
><em>Aperta la porta sbarrata, ride la verità<em>

_Miscuglio d'amore e odio_  
><em>s'alza stanotte il sipario d'una nuova commedia<em>

Ichigo memegang handle pintu ruang musik itu.

Bagaimana pun juga penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

'Cklek.'

_Notte del giudizio  
>in cui ogni cosa è ridotta in cenere<br>L'afflizione delle offerte sacrificali sarà avvolta  
>nelle fiamme del purgatorio<em>

_Numerose le trappole già predisposte_  
><em>Il segreto delle streghe rimarrà tale"<em>

Apa yang dilihat Ichigo pada saat itu jauh diluar kemampuan logikanya untuk menangkap kenyataan.

Ia melihat biola, piano dan beberapa alat musik lain tengah mengeluarkan bunyi tanpa dimainkan oleh siapapun. Beberapa diantaranya melayang satu meter diatas lantai marmer.

Alat-alat musik itu mengiringi nyanyian seorang gadis berbaju putih abu penuh darah yang tengah duduk dilantai.

Wajah gadis itu seputih kafan.

Matanya berwarna merah pekat.

Tubuhnya kurus kering.

Dan,

kaki-kakinya patah.

Gadis itu menatapnya.

Ia menyeringai dan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang nampak runcing kekuningan.

Ichigo bagaikan terhipnotis.

Ia begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai ia tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari.

Suaranya seakan di-_pause _agar tidak keluar.

Gadis itu menyeret kakinya dan merangkak menuju Ichigo.

Tangannya menuding-nuding pada si pemuda berambut oranye dihadapannya.

_Su, affondate le unghie! Fino a farle cadere!  
>Su, piangete e urlate! Fino a perdere la voce!<br>Su, fuggite! Fino a perdere il respire!_

Alat-alat musik yang sebelumnya melayang di udara berjatuhan. Bunyinya membuat Ichigo tersadar, tepat sebelum tangan si mahluk aneh itu sempat menggapai kakinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pemuda itu menjerit dan berlari sekuat tenaga melewati lorong-lorong panjang itu menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya jatuh terjengkal.

Sesuatu yang padat.

Seperti _tubuh manusia_.

"WUAAAA! AMPUUUN! AKU NGGAK TAHU APA-APA! JANGAN MAKAN AKU!" Jerit pemuda itu sembari menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Ngapain kamu malem-malem ada disini?"

Ichigo menarik tangannya dari wajahnya.

Ternyata orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah Komamura, satpam disekolah mereka yang berkumis dan bercambang lebat sehingga mukanya nampak seperti anjing.

"Pak! Saya ngeliat hantu, pak!" Pemuda itu menarik-narik baju satpam yang dipakai Komamura. Pria itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hantu? Jangan bercanda deh. Udah sepuluh tahun saya kerja disini, nggak pernah ada yang namanya hantu disini."

"Tapi paaaakkk!"

"Udah-udah, kamu pulang aja sekarang. Udah malem."

Ichigo mengangguk cepat dan segera keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu dengan motor Jupiter MXnya.

Komamura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hantu? Ada-ada aja…."

Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok mahluk halus menatapnya dari balik pohon flamboyant didekat pagar. Mahluk itu menyeringai.

"_Also tonight, curtain of tragedy is raised…."_

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Hohoho.<p>

Hohoho.

hohohoohohohoho.

hoho-plak

gomenne ._.

entah kenapa mii jadi agak... parno? sndiri waktu bikin fic ini ==

yah RnR please:O


End file.
